


Girls

by hippocampers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, friendship time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocampers/pseuds/hippocampers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't usually worry about the lack of attention, but recently, it's becoming harder to ignore. Girls never look at him the way Eleven looks at Mike.<br/>-<br/>Dustin feels a little jealous watching his friend's mutual crush blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Brit, I don't understand the grade system. I guessed at 7th, because wikipedia said that's for 12-13yr olds.

As usual, Mike is walking ahead with Eleven. His hand brushes hers every so often, causing the girl to look down at them with a slight look of surprise, and smile widely. It’s sort of cute, Dustin thinks as he walks behind with Lucas. He can’t help but feel a little jealous, though. Girls never look at him the way Eleven looks at Mike. They only seem to look through him, or worse, straight at him with a mean expression. As a general rule, he shrugs this sort of thing off. His mom tells him not to worry, that he’s thirteen and has plenty of time ahead of him to think about girls. His big sister tends to ruffle his hair and kiss his cheek, and tell him that she thinks he’s cute. Well, at least she does when she’s in a good mood.

So he doesn’t usually worry or feel down about the lack of attention, but recently it’s becoming harder to ignore. It’s not like he’s obsessing. But sure, he thinks about it. He doesn’t have Lucas’ smooth social skills, or Mike’s – apparently – cute face, or Will’s shy charm. He’s the funny guy, the joker. Is that something girls like? He’s not sure. Eleven laughs at his jokes sometimes, but she’s obviously interested elsewhere. And he doesn’t really talk to any other girls.

Apparently, his thoughts have distracted him enough for Lucas to notice. The other boy bumps Dustin’s shoulder with his own. “Hey, man, why’re you so slow?”

“Thinking about dinner,” he grins back at Lucas. “Pretty sure Callie’s making her roast ham. It’s gonna be so good-“

Lucas rolls his eyes. “Nah, if you were thinking about food, you’d be smiling. You looked… down. What’s up?”

“Just…” Dustin doesn’t talk about feelings with his friends all that much. That’s the burden of being the funny guy. You don’t get to _not_ be funny too often. Especially now, with Will missing, and a lost, scared girl living in Mike’s basement, Dustin thinks his worries about romance are not high on the list of priorities. “I dunno. Seeing Mike and Eleven, it just… Does it make you feel a bit… lonely?”

Lucas considers this, and shrugs a shoulder. “Sure, sometimes. I mean, it’s not like any of the rest of us get any female attention. But it’s not the end of the world, we’re only in 7th grade.”

“You sound like my mom,” Dustin chuckles and elbows his friend without malice.

The other boy grins widely. “Yeah, well, it’s true! Mike got lucky. But hey, we can go search in the woods for another runaway girl to live in your basement, if that’s what you want-“

Dustin laughs. “Shut up, Lucas. Then we’ll have to find you one too.”

“Will not. I’m not pining, unlike _someone_!”

“I’m so not pining!”

“Are too.”

They continue to bicker until they reach Mike’s house again, catching up with the two in front. And as they head down to the basement to plan for tomorrow, Dustin finds he isn’t quite so lonely anymore. After all, who needs girls when he’s got the best friends a kid can have right here?

**Author's Note:**

> Dustin is my favourite lil muffin. He reminds me of my little brother a ton, so all his scenes make me smile. I like to imagine he comes from a big family, so I wrote in an older sister. 
> 
> I like to write Lucas as super-supportive buddy too, because I feel like he doesn't get the love he deserves. Also I feel like friendship is a recurring theme in my fics. I have no shame.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](hippocampers.tumblr.com), I like to make friends! Prompts are welcome, since I struggle thinking of my own! As always, comments make my day better. Much love! <3


End file.
